fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael
''DISCLAIMER: The above video was inserted by FANDOM staff and we have no control over it.'' Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael is about the friendship between Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael. Background At first, Timmy strongly disliked Chloe because of her feats making him look bad in comparison, and how quickly she became a part of every part of his life. He found her to be a "little Miss Perfect" and was completely unwilling to share his fairies with her. However, after learning that her behavior leaves her with no friends, and that she's actually not as perfect as she initially seems, he feels bad for her and becomes her friend. Aside from being Chloe's best friend, Timmy also appears to be Chloe's only friend her age, and they're greatly care about each other. However, this doesn't stop them from acting competitive with each other, having competing birthday parties in Birthday Battle or being on opposite sides of an issue for most of Fish Out of Water. The two seem to have a relationship similar to that of siblings. In a lot of ways, Timmy and Chloe tend to be opposites (Chloe seems like a yin to Timmy's yang or vice versa). Chloe tends to overachieve, while Timmy tends to slack off. Chloe usually is an idealist and is generally very optimistic (often too much). Timmy is the opposite, and is often more of a realist and is often cynical about things. Girly Squirrely is a good example of this, as is Whittle Me This). However, they also have quite a few similarities, For starters, they both have a tendency to make wishes that ultimately go horribly wrong. While Chloe is usually less self-centered than Timmy, when it comes to her birthday, she is just as bad as he is (As well as sharing the same birth-date as well). Timmy tends to tease Chloe due to her perfectionist and overenthusiastic demeanor, often calling her as "crazy." He is also usually the first to call her out when she makes (or is about to make) bad decisions or wishes. Timmy however does ultimately consider Chloe his best friend and does care about her. In "Which is Wish" when Chloe's parents were planning on moving away taking Chloe with them (While Timmy and Chloe still had their bodies swapped), Timmy admitted to Chloe how he would miss her if she forever moved away. In "Tardy Sauce" he even volunteered to stall Chloe from getting to school so the rest of the school had enough time to set up the surprise celebration party for her breaking the international attendance record. He has also shown he will come to her defense if she needs it. During "Booby Trapped", when Chloe had a panic attack after being caught by her parents in the rain-forest trying to get her Booby Birds (Cosmo and Wanda) back, Timmy called her parents out for taking the birds away in the first place. In "Fancy Schmancy", he on multiple occasions calls her his best friend. Gallery Screenshot_2016-05-01-16-59-36.png Screenshot 2016-05-01-17-01-08.png Birthday battle 22.png TheFairBears00380.png AnimalCrockers00004.png AnimalCrockers00083.png Screenshot 2016-09-21 at 11.00.29 PM.png MarriedToTheMom00180.png BoobyTrapped 513.png|"Get it together, girlfriend!" The Hungry Games 096.png The Hungry Games 296.png Screenshot 2016-11-08 at 4.35.42 PM.png Skärmbild (2).png|"I'm so proud!" TardySauce.png Fancy Schmancy - Spring Break Up - FOP-2 3:51.833.png Fancy Schmancy - Spring Break Up - FOP-2 10:45.600.png 1486010264037.png Fancy Schmancy - Spring Break Up - FOP-2_11:31.667.png 20180317 180139 rmscr.jpg|Clark Laser: They Just Saved A Puppy Romantic Pairing While the series itself hasn't explored the possibility of a romantic pairing between the two as of yet, unsurprisingly, many fans of the series have started shipping Timmy and Chloe together (and some fanfictions have been written about it as well). Chloe has on occasion hugged Timmy as a sign of affection (Much to Timmy's discomfort). Timmy has not shied away from giving Chloe the odd hug himself however. When Timmy and Chloe swapped bodies in Which is Wish, Timmy noted how he was pretty when he had transferred to Chloe's body. See also * Timmy Turner/Relationships Category:Relationships